Universe 2BA3
by Nibbler01
Summary: Fry, Bender and Leela have to move to Universe 2BA3 because the professor said so. Then they have adventures in the universe. Chapter 2 is now up!
1. Universe 2BA3 Part 1

**"Universe 2BA3" Part 1**

**(Planet Express. Fry, Leela and Bender are sitting on the couch watching TV, the professor comes in.)**

**Prof: Good news everyone, you're moving?**

**Fry, Leela, Bender: Moving?**

**Prof: Yes, to another universe, Universe 2BA3!**

**Fry: Hey I've heard of that universe!**

**Leela: You have?**

**Fry: No!**

**Bender: Well, for all I know, Fry and I are happy in room 00100100 in Robot Arms Apartment.**

**Prof: Well you have no choice you're moving whether you like it or not!**

**Leela: And what if we refuse?**

**Prof: You can't, but if you do then I'll just have to duct your pay to negative 1000 dollars a day!**

**Leela: Ok thanks for that professor but we're already gone!**

**Prof: (looks up and sees the ship flying away) Awwwww, they're gone, and they never even gave me any money.**

**(PES.)**

**Leela: There it is guys, Universe AE34 whatever it was called.**

**Bender: I have a photographic memory I'll tell you what it's called...nope, I guess I lost it.**

**Fry: Wasn't it Universe 2BA3?**

**Leela: Oh yeah that's the one.**

**Fry gets slapped in the back of the head by Bender.**

**Fry: (Rubbing the back of his neck) Ow! What was that for?**

**Bender: That was for breaking the pact, the pact for never remembering stuff.**

**Fry: But you said you had a photographic memory.**

**Bender slaps Fry on the back of his neck again.**

**Fry: Stop doing that!**

**Bender: Well I'll stop as soon as you stop remembering stuff!**

**(Universe 2BA3, the PES lands and Fry, Leela and Bender step out.)**

**Man802: Outsiders, I mean trespassers! Get 'em!**

**A whole bunch of people start to come after them, Fry, Leela and Bender all get scared.\**

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Universe 2BA3 Part 2

**"Universe 2BA3" Part 2**

**By: Stephen**

**urlhttp/fgsimpfuturama.7. see part 1, click me/url**

**(PEC is about to get beaten up by a whole bunch of people from Universe 2BA3)**

**Leela: What, we're not trespassers...well, we kind of are. But we were sent, we were sent by the professor!**

**Man802: Which professor are you talking about?**

**Leela: Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth from Earth.**

**Man802: Hmmm, never heard of him.**

**Man205: My uncle's a friend of his, Professor Wernstrom!**

**Man802: Shut up!**

**Man205: Awwwwwwwwwwwwww.**

**Leela: So you see, we're not trespassers, the professor told us that we were moving here for some strange reason.**

**Fry: Yeah listen to her, she's the smart one, I mean, come on, you gotta believe her!**

**Man802: Well, there were a lot of commas in that last sentence you just said.**

**Bender: Yeah but the more commas the better...right?**

**Man802: Well, I guess so. But there were no commas in that sentence at all.**

**Bender,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,!**

**Man802: That's better, come on, I'll show you where to put your ship.**

**Fry: Phew, good thinking Bender.**

**Man802: (At the ship) Come on!**

**(Fry, Leela and Bender's new home, it is nighttime.)**

**Leela: Look, I know we live in the same home now and there are no sepperate rooms, except for the bathroom-**

**Fry: What a shame.**

**Leela: -but do you really have to watch me change.**

**Fry: Well if you'd let me come into bathroom while you were on the toilet then maybe I wouldn't have to watch you change!**

**Leela punches Fry in the face and he gets knocked out, Bender comes out of the bathroom.**

**Bender: Woah, Leela, you're almost completely naked...uhh, uhh, ummm, I didn't see anything.**

**Leela: It's ok Bender, you're a robot.**

**Bender: So i guess it doesn't matter that I saw you taking a dump on the toilet earlier today.**

**Leela kicks Bender in the face, he gets knocked out and Leela changes in privacy. A knocking comes rapidly on the door.**

**Police: We heard sounds of somebody beating up somebody else, that is prohibited here, we are a peaceful place except for when it comes to trespassers!**

**Leela: Uhhh, nope, you didn't hear anything!**

**Police: Well we're coming in anyway just to be sure.**

**The police kick down the door and see Bender and Fry knocked out.**

**Police: (Gasps) You're practically naked! Oh, and there are some knocked out bodies on the floor to, hehe.**

**To be continued... **


End file.
